Letting Go
by Rhindons
Summary: Peter knew Edmund kept things to himself. *Caution to anyone sensitive to high emotions.* Not Prove Justly-verse.
1. The First

Letting Go

 _There is no wrong in feeling a certain way. It is what we do about it._

* * *

The most difficult lesson for Edmund was learning how to forgive himself. In all honesty, he never really did until Aslan led him further up and further in. Although it was never a constant overwhelming feeling as it was at first. It would come and go in waves. Sometimes provoked by someone or something, then there were times it just spontaneously happened. However, it was that first snowfall during his first year of his reign he learned that these feelings existed. They happen. What mattered were the choices of dealing with those emotions. Edmund learned that winter that keeping it to himself was not a wise decision. Yet, sometimes he could not help it. That was what he did. Peter, who looked from the outside in, would agree that if Edmund had a terrible habit _this_ was it. Bottling it up.

Peter remembered the first time that Edmund could not hold the pressure any longer. It was late evening, and they were walking down a corridor. The centaurs had commented to them that it could have been a matter of hours until the first snowfall. Their cousins were trusting of the four, but some had apprehensions. Oreius himself suggested to a least set a small patrol in the northern parts in case the winter could cause Witch loyalists to come further down.

Edmund had done miraculously well during the rest of the spring, summer, and autumn. They were now leaning towards the new year, and one could say that Edmund was ridiculously resilient. He went about learning, practicing, and serving. No one had really mentioned his past since Aslan said there was no need. There would be a case of questioning his worth, but Edmund would always rise to the challenge to prove. His younger brother was eleven now. He was not expected to do and know everything. Wisdom came with experience which derives from time. There would be an occasional nightmare, but Edmund would just thank for the comfort and shake it off. That was what it seemed.

Today really did not strike of anything unnerving. There were a couple of grievances for preparing for the winter. Nothing happened other than preparation. Yet there must have been something in the back of Edmund's mind that day. It was something that wanted out, and it debilitated him.

Peter had asked him, "If you're not tired do you want to play chess?"

Edmund did not reply. He was submerged. Something consumed him. His throat had begun to tighten as he started to feel like he was drowning on land. His mind reeled. His heart beating out of his chest. His ears were ringing as he peeked out a window. He ran away and stumbled from it. He felt like he was going to die.

He could not focus on anything. Where was he again? _We cannot have someone with a treacherous past as King._ That was what it was all about? _You are not your past. You cannot entirely blame yourself. No, you fell into temptation, Edmund. You will do such again for your own personal self. No-no-no-no-no-no..._

"Ed? What's wrong? Ed?" His brother's voice sounded distant.

 _Your brother is here. There is someone here to help. No, he would never understand. This all happened at once and you really cannot place a point to start explaining. Better off just keeping this to yourself. Save him the trouble._

Peter kneeled next to him as he saw his little brother curled in a corner with his arms tight around himself. He lowered himself next to Edmund and gingerly began to rub his back. A loud gasp would be followed by a low shush. Peter could feel his brother tremble beneath his touch. Edmund just continued to gasp.

 _It's almost over._

Finally, to Peter's relief they became slowing and Edmund began to move. Slowly he helped Edmund up on his feet and to his room. Exhausted, Edmund sat on his bed.

Peter, the mother hen he was, hovered above his little brother with a face of worry. It almost seemed that something invisible just knocked the wind out of Edmund. "Are you all right?"

Numbly, Edmund nodded. He did not know. The emotions raged onward. Everything was distant as if here were treading water in an ocean with no land in sight. It just seemed easier to just swim down.

That was what he did. With a small smile, he assured his brother that everything was fine now. Peter need not worry about him. He had Narnia to take care of. There was nothing to see here. After all, Edmund was the root of the apprehension.

* * *

This sort of inner, or I guess between the lines of the fandom is something I always had a strong heart towards. You throw a boy the age of ten into adult situations with harsh repercussions. My goodness, he was still growing mentally and physically. It seemed very plausible that Edmund suffered from mental disorders considering all the stresses he went through. As a matter of fact, there should never be a shame about how a person feels.

Reviews and favorites are appreciated. Please feel free if you would like to message me and discuss this piece or the topic. I am more than happy to talk about anything. Thanks for reading!


	2. Words Said

Letting Go: Part Two

 _What others say_

* * *

Edmund that morning just had a fitting for some warmer clothes for the incoming winter. At the seaside, it was never as cold as it could be further west, but the winds made up for the little relief. It was what the tailor was saying to him at the least. Edmund did agree, as there were a couple of moments where the wind out blow through the outside halls to a point the tall and heavy doors of the Great Hall would threaten to break loose. Those winds only happened twice during the summer. Yet the tailor said as the winds would shift, they would gust.

He was supposed to meet Peter in the council room with Oreius as the General needed a plan. Edmund was on his way and about to pass by the Great Hall until he heard his name be said on the other side of the door. Edmund stopped and listened.

"I'd say," the low voice began. "I am very worried. There are some who are very concerned. The White Witch had many tricks. I'm afraid what she has done with the King."

"It's been very well established that King Edmund has made amends. The four have done so much already, but please be patient as they are young," said more youthful voice. It sounded very familiar.

"He betrayed his family and us. Aslan has forgiven him, but that does not mean he would never do such a thing again. He was swayed by his desires, and it makes me wonder if something can happen again. The Witch has some very clever loyalists. Tumnus, please understand that there are some that are very hesitant to trust," said the other voice. It was becoming louder and concerning. Edmund steps back from the door slightly. Although, he was still very much engaged in the conversation.

"Durin, I have heard the voices of many who are concerned. You must understand that my first meeting with the Just King was in a cell. The Witch turned me to stone because what he had said as she manipulated him. On my own life, I will assure you that something would never happen like that again. The two Kings are not inseparable." Tumnus continued to defend him, but words would never be the same as actions.

"I shall not wholly trust him. I know that you feel the same as well."

Edmund's heart was racing as he could feel his face flush. Tumnus did not respond, he stayed quiet for a moment.

He did respond, but not the answer he wanted. "I have forgiven King Edmund, as he is not malicious. I do hope that he will grow to be much like the High King which I already see happening. Please heed my words Durin, his commands are discussed first."

Edmund could hear footsteps moving towards the door. Carefully and silently he darted away from the doorway and down the corridor to the council room. When Edmund slowed next to the door, he hesitated to put his hand on the door. No, he could not enter in this state. Peter would have a million questions. Those questions he did not know how to answer.

From when he began school and onwards, everyone tried to compare him to his brother. His mother and father were quick to acknowledge that each of them was different, but Peter always was the good child. The golden one that Edmund better follow in his footsteps or he would disappoint. Edmund in that stance disappointed many people. The Headmaster was the worst as he was always scolded as well as punished for the fights. Peter never got into fights…

Edmund closed his fists tightly. There were no means to be bitter about this. It was how everything happened the first time. He swallowed a sob down his throat and kicked at a leaf that must have blown into Cair with the breeze. They were saying he could not be trusted if he were not like his brother.

Narnians had said the same that Durin has said, but not in such detail. Peter was very quick to come to a defense which he appreciated. Although, it was doing nothing to have people think differently about him. Peter had said to him that most of the cousins who said such did not fight in the battle. They did not see what he had done for Narnia. It was a justification, and that was it.

Edmund knew things would be better if things happened differently. He still continued to regret being a beast to everyone before. It was in the back of his mind haunting him. Things could be different for the better.

The Just King took a deep breath and calmed himself. There was no time for this since he was expected by Peter.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please send any form of feedback as it is appreciated.


	3. Come Back

Letting Go: Part Three

 _I promise to protect you always_

* * *

After that evening of what seemed to be one of the strangest unexpected events; Peter was about to go to a healer. Edmund had never did anything like he had before. It appeared that something invisible just attacked him. Nothing else had happened that day or even week where something would have been troubling him.

Or maybe there was something? Peter stopped on his toes and turned right back around to Edmund's room. He was late to the meeting, and there was no explanation.

After softly pushing some questions onto his brother, he gave up again. As Edmund still did not provide a pleasing answer. He just said that he was okay now. He did not get much sleep the night before and just wanted to be left alone. Edmund had just rolled over in his bed. With a sigh, Peter pulled his little brother's boots slipping them off and tucking him under the blankets. Maybe that was just all it could be.

That next day did not please the older brother at all. Edmund did not show to practice but was present at the hearings and their lesson with the tutor. Edmund did not speak unless when spoken to. If so, it was very plain and short. After that day, he declined another attempt for a game of chess and just disappeared to his room.

That next morning, when Peter checked on him before their lessons and practice with Oreius, he finally went to the healer. The gentle and nurturing dryad who was appointed Healer of Cair had must of spent an hour with him. When she approached the High King, she looked disappointed that she could not give anything enlightening.

"There's nothing wrong that I can heal, your majesty. Your royal brother is just very sad. I had asked him about how he was feeling, and he just said he wished things were different," explained the dryad. Her eyes were downcast similar to if she seemly failed something. Asha the dryad, however felt something about her visit with Edmund that she could not explain and especially not to his own brother. The Just King was rather distracted and stricken by this overwhelming loom of darkness that debilitated him. It could have possibly been that Edmund just did not know how to fight it. Asha herself could not bring him light through it no matter how hard she tried.

Peter's brows furrowed as he was just as confused as the healer was. "Did he say anything else?"

The dryad shrugged rather regretfully. "I inquired about what thing he was mentioning, and he did not elaborate."

Looking through the open doorway, Peter could only see the feet of his brother who was laying in his bed. Oreius had probably called off their lesson for the day since he was late. Peter knew there was no reason to bother him anymore, but their sisters needed to know. When Peter arrived at breakfast alone, he quietly explained to Susan what had happened. Susan at once took the matters into her own hands.

The rest of the day Edmund was at the mercy of the Gentle after what she heard from Peter. She had coaxed him out of bed. She then fixed his hair with no protest. Lucy went to help the kitchen with baking and cooking. They were going to have a large lunch and with Edmund. They did not force him out of his room, but he needed to eat. Edmund never uttered even a single groan at being coddled that day, but he was still next to tears. Peter, as they sat quietly that morning till noon, realized the distant expression on his little brother's face. He really wished Edmund would tell him what was on his mind, but there was no words out of him unless absolutely necessary. Peter could not hold off on anymore of the day's meetings and activities either. He had to leave.

It was midday when Edmund silently moved from his spot next to Susan, who was reading, back to his bed. With the book in her left hand, she strode over. Finally, Edmund spoke for himself that day.

"I'm still really tired, Su."

Susan and Lucy were persistent for the next three days Peter believed. His turn was at night.

Peter could not sleep as he tried to solve the mystery of the change in his brother. Something had to have happened, but Edmund would not budge. Every night Peter would quietly sit next to his brother and ward away the nightmares that began to flare. On the third night, Peter felt himself drift to sleep before he was jolted awake by a whimper. Tears rolled down Edmund's closed eyes. Peter wiped them away as he shook his head and said.

 _"Please let me help you, Ed. Come back to us."_

After a while, Peter felt too exhausted to make it back to his chambers and lay next to his little brother, and he drifted into a restless sleep as well. As the night grew into day, Peter knew he had finally drifted into a good sleep with a dream or better memory.

He could remember the day when his little brother, the timid raven-haired boy started primary school. He stood there with brown eyes darting nervously as they were moved onwards into the building. Peter remembered the bustling and chatter of the crowd as their Mum told him to keep ahold of Edmund's hand. However, he lost track of him. Frantic, he pushed through the stream of pupils to find his brother looking for Mum next to tears.

"Edmund, you went the wrong way," Peter had joked to his little brother.

With a sniffle, Edmund shook his head. Peter then wrapped his arms around his little brother and gave him an assuring hug.

"Don't worry; she'll be back. You have to stay with me. You'll be fine. I'll protect you, Ed. I promise."

Peter knew that was not the only time he had said that to his brother. Anyone could see that Peter's siblings were his life. It was the reason he was a devoted High King. He loved and protected.

When he woke up that next morning to the bright mid-morning sun, a sudden dread began to loom. Edmund was not sleeping to his left anymore. Something was very wrong and viscerally Peter could feel it. He looked around the room to see no one there. Not wasting time he leaped out of his brother's bed and went for the door to change so he could be decent enough the search for this brother. As he opened the door, the bells began to ring.

His brother had slipped through his hands.

* * *

Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading and all forms of support are appreciated.


	4. Much More Than the Fourth Morning

Letting Go: Part Four

 _What could have been_

* * *

For everyone in Cair, the morning was undoubtedly unexpected for the events that took place. Many whispered and gawked at the sight of the High King running down the halls with only his night clothes and a cloak. No one there took notice of his bare feet, but Peter knew something needed to be done about his later. He went towards the Great Hall where the bell hung. A young faun who rung the bell stood wide eyed as he watched Peter move towards him. With a hurried huff, he demanded why it was rung.

"A message Oreius sent said so," the faun answered with a slight stutter.

The messenger, a robin, then flew before him. "Oreius is coming through the East Gates. You better meet him, your majesty, your brother, is hurt."

Peter felt a massive lump in his throat as he gave them the nod before sprinting eastward. Quite a few keepers and guards took notice of him running and stayed close to the walls. After a few turns, he could see the doorway that led to the East Gate, towards the Eastern Sea. Oreius was entering through the door. His lower half was caked with wet sand as he held a bundle in his hands that was dripping wet. Oreius, probably the most stoic example Peter could ever make was now frantic and unhinged.

"You must let yourself heal! You are as much a King of Narnia as your brother and sisters. You are not dispensable. Do not make yourself dispensable! You must know that High King holds you dearly." Peter knew Oreius had no attention of his surroundings, which was a rare occasion. "He will draw his very last breath protecting you and your sisters. What will he think of this?"

Finally, Oreius looked up to see Peter hesitantly approaching. He then spoke down to the bundle again, which Peter knew very well what it was. "Can you stand, your majesty?" Oreius' tone changed to a lower and less frantic one.

Edmund must have replied because he was lowered down to his feet. Wrapped in the General's cloak, he pulled it closer as he shivered profusely. His eyes never left the ground. His dark hair was matted to his forehead nearly covering his eyes. The rest of his face that could be seen was concerningly pale.

Brokenly, Peter asked. "Edmund, what have you done?"

There was no reply as Peter stepped closer as he held out his cloak slowly to wrap his brother in it. He believed the approach was similar to trying to catch a puppy. After being wrapped in the second cloak, Edmund finally accepted and came closer. He still dared not look at his brother.

"Are you hurt?" Peter then asked. Still no reply, but there had to be something wrong. Edmund was dripping wet and by no means did he walk out into the sea. Oh Aslan! Peter knew why his brother was all wet, and he tried to fight away the thought of what could have been in his mind. Oreius could agree that it was a miracle from Aslan that he missed the rocks.

Peter needed some answer. At least he was now able to touch his hands to his arms. "Ed, are you hurt?"

Finally, he received a nod in response followed instantly by a loud sob. Edmund's guard had been broken down. Peter then picked his brother up from the ground and carried him down the hall. They were close to the Healer's Chambers. Oreius followed close behind not wanted to let his sight leave Edmund. After having to adjust his grip once of his brother, Peter arrived to be greeted with the Dryad gasping in surprise. She could feel the chilliness coming off of Edmund even with the dryer cloak wrapped around him.

"Your majesties, please come in," the Dryad stuttered as she tried to find a place to put Edmund. She had turned to face the furnace. Oreius was already pushing a bed towards it along with one of her apprentices. "Right there, we'll get you two warmed up."

The apprentice laid a blanket on top of Oreius as he was shivering himself, but as soon as Edmund was sat on the bed, he took it off and sprawled it across the Just King. Peter wrapped him with many more blankets to the point only a small portion of his face showed. The older brother was utterly alarmed as Edmund just continued to sob—trying to catch his breath.

"We need to fill the tub. Have the water warm, but not scalding since he'll be going in straight away," said the Dryad.

The apprentice nodded as she went on the move. Oreius was quick to follow.

"No, wait," Peter said suddenly. He gave no explanation since he did not have one. All he could wonder if it was happening again.

Edmund took one look into his brother's concerned eyes before thrashing away. It was too much. It was choking him as his heart raced. He wanted out. Then there was a flash of black as he struggled for air. The icy water shocked and bruised his skin. The looming darkness took over and flooded his mind. _Should have waited for low tide or even when the shoreline froze._ Edmund then felt his brother's warm hands against his back. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Leave me alone! You have no idea! You know you'd be better off without me._ He tried to get away again from his brother. _You're having that attack again._

Peter shook Edmund back to reality for a moment. His words frantic. "Ed, please. What is wrong?"

Edmund then exclaimed with a cry, but his words came in gasps. "I don't know! I can't! I can't!"

His older brother took a hold of his upper arms again. Peter could feel his brother trembling profusely. "Hey, look at me. Ed, just look at me."

After a loud sob, Edmund looked up keeping eye contact as tears just flowed even more freely. Peter in his last efforts remembered their mother doing something for Susan as she had cried and shook the very first night of the air raids. He took one of Edmund's hands and placed it against his own chest and took a deep breath. "Ed, focus on my breathing and do the same. Breath with me. You can do it. Just breathe." Peter's notice his own voice cracking as he began to wonder if it might be better to allow his brother just to pass out.

Edmund obeyed as the hand on his brother's chest seemed to ground him back to safety. He just began to breathe. His chest would hitch, but Peter knew he was trying. "Keep breathing, Ed. Just think only of it."

It took Peter half an hour of telling him to breathe until his little brother was calm enough to move. Peter remembered something. "Ed, you told me something was hurting you earlier. What is it so Asha can help?"

Brokenly, Edmund replied, "My side."

The Dryad strode over and delicately lifted the blankets and his shirt to see a harsh purple bruise from his armpit to his hip. His skin was cold except for the bruise. Edmund winced at Asha's touch and sobbed again. Peter was quick to shush him reminding him to breathe.

"Does anything else hurt?" Asha asked. Edmund shook his head.

The Dryad did not respond but looked toward Oreius. The General's head hung low as he correctly knew how some bruise like that could have happened. Asha then approached him quietly. Peter could hear their murmuring voices and became rather aggravated, but he already knew what they were saying. She returned trying to hide how mortified she was as she found out what had happened. "King Edmund, you need to get warm. Let's us help you bathe. It will help you."

Numbly, Edmund obeyed. His legs were shaking and as weak as a very young stag. Peter steadied him as he made it. There was another knock at the door. The apprentice went to answer to find Susan and Lucy.

Peter could hear the younger Dryad speak to him. "Your majesties, your brother, is not well and it's best not to come in at the moment."

Susan was about to speak, but Peter cut in after seeing who it was. "Can you find someone to get soup, tea, and a change of warm clothes for Edmund?"

"What's happening? The bell rang, and we could find you or Edmund. Is he sick?" Susan asked.

Peter stepped out of the door as gave her a hug. Susan could feel her older brother tremble as he showed the emotions on his face. "I don't want to leave him. He's alive. I still don't know what's wrong." Then Peter whispered. "He jumped into the sea this morning. Oreius won't give me any details. Neither will he."

Susan nodded in shock. "I'll be back."

Peter thanked her and returned to the Healer's Chambers. Oreius was now helping himself by allowing the apprentice to wrap blankets around him.

"What happened?" asked Peter sheepishly.

Oreius took a breath. "I was in the eastern corridor of the covered stones when I saw something fall from out towards where the balconies were. The mermaids were very distraught. I went out to the beach to see if something was wrong and they pulled your brother to shore towards me..." The General did not continue because the words Edmund said to him still caused his heart to ache. He too began to cry.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Once again, all forms of support (favorite, follow, review, or even PM) are appreciated. Please show us writers some love as it does help us in continuing to do this work.


	5. Moving On

Letting Go: Part Five

 _Find light in the darkness_

* * *

Susan and Lucy sat close to Edmund after he changed into warm and dry clothes. The two encouraged him to drink the broth and the tea they had brought with them when they returned. Peter stayed quiet as he sat across from his brother still trying to process what his brother had done to himself. Everything seemed so sudden and for no reason, but Peter knew there were many layers to pull back. When Edmund had enough fill to please his sisters, Asha looked at the bruise again before letting him go back to his room. She wanted to make sure it was not getting bigger.

Thankfully, it was not, and Peter quietly helped Edmund along back. He laid down on his bed unmoving as Peter began to pace away and towards the door.

"Edmund, let me help you. I'm not going to get angry with you. There's something that been bothering you and what you did… scared me. That's it, Ed. I'm scared," said Peter.

The younger shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just… I guess…" He began to shake his head more frantically as he could not come up with a response.

Peter began to sooth the next wave. "Just tell me what caused all this?"

Finally, Edmund rapidly spewed out his response. "You—you're perfect, Peter. And always I can't do it. They want me to be like you, but I always mess something up. They don't want me to be King. They don't trust me. I don't know what to do, I just want to—to."

"Edmund you know those things aren't true. You know those things are not right. You are doing such a good job, and I am proud of you, Ed."

"Tumnus was taking to a northern townsman, I believe Durin…" Edmund began but struggled to finish.

Peter encouraged more. "What did he say?"

Edmund took a moment, trying to get his bearings before answering. "He said that I can be swung by my desires and should not be trusted. Forgiven or not."

Peter hung his head. _Why didn't he come to me about this?_ "Ed, you had never made a selfish decision since you were crowned."

"That doesn't say I couldn't."

"No, but what have you said many times?"

Edmund shook his head as tears threaten to spill again.

Peter continued. "You always say that you think about what Aslan would want and do."

"I can't trust myself even," Edmund retorted.

Peter was quick to reply but stopped. He could feel his face flush as he remembered everything and began to regret it. Edmund had bottled everything up. This all could have started the first time Oreius gave him an untrusted and stern look on the practice grounds that day he was returned from the Witch. The day Aslan forgave him. The day Peter forgave him. Edmund never forgave himself and every comment, look, and apprehension just provoked old wounds that never had time to heal.

Although, with time people, grew to trust him and rose to honor him as the Just King. Oreius only took that day of the battle to believe. Others would take longer, but it only took time. Patience, respect, and time. What wore on Edmund was time. It was making things worse it seemed.

"Ed, do not take it to heart," Peter coaxed.

Brokenly, Edmund disagreed. "It's hard. I can't."

Peter bit his lip as he began to pace again to control the flood of emotions going through him. He knew he could have done so much more. He could have paid better attention to him. Edmund did not need to suffer through this all alone, but he did in the silence of his head wearing a brave face against the music.

Peter took a breath. "Let me help you. Don't ever think not to bother me. You're my brother. Ed, if you…"

"No, I'm not—"

"You're my brother. I cannot lose you. I don't know what I would do. If you, or Susan and Lucy. You are needed, Edmund. I cannot do this on my own. I need you. I need Susan and Lucy."

Edmund nodded as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. Peter was not finished. "I promised to protect you. I promised to be a better brother for you. Don't ever think it's a burden to come to me. You are hurting, and I don't know what it feels like, but it hurts me to see you hide it until all this happens."

"I was just afraid. It was because I thought—I don't know, Peter! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Peter cringed as he could hear the guilt in his little brother's voice.

"Oh, Ed. I know what happened was not small. I know it's going to haunt you. Don't ever think I will judge you or tell you that doesn't matter. I will listen. Please, Edmund, I will listen." Peter now had taken a seat next to his brother and embraced him through the trembles, tears, and sobbing breaths. He just stayed as Edmund let out all his troubles he hid away. Edmund had hidden those for months.

Susan had returned quietly with another with more tea. Lucy had brought some of Edmund's favorite pastries. The honeycakes with apples baked into them. As his crying faded, Susan took a seat on his other side and coaxed him to drink. It helped him calm even more. Emotionally drained, Edmund drifted asleep merely as the evening grew dark.

Lucy went towards Edmund's windows, and with her hand covering her eyes from the light of the room she looked outside. The fresh snow lightly covered everything seen. It was delicate and pleasing against what could be grayness and dull. Susan then joined her to look for a moment at carefully covered the window with the drape to keep the warmth inside.

"We'd better go and let them sleep," suggested Susan in a whisper. She could see Peter beginning to drift as well. He was in a daze as he looked at the fireplace that burned.

The two wished them a good night. The response was sluggish, but Susan did not worry. At least they were sleeping. Edmund was very much alive. That was what only mattered after what all could have happened that day.

Peter slumped down to lay not long after Susan and Lucy left. He could remember taking one last look at his brother who was sound asleep with his finger tightly wrapped around the blanket. His breaths were soft and silently as everything seemed fine again. Peter still stayed. No matter what he was going to make sure Edmund was out of the woods before leaving him alone again.

* * *

"Peter?" Edmund shook his brother's shoulder softly.

His brother's eyes opened, but it took him a moment to respond. "I'm awake, Ed."

Edmund brought a candle he had lit closer. "I'm awake now, I'm sorry."

"What's on your mind?"

"I guess I wanted to thank you. Then I suppose I wanted to explain myself better."

Peter propped himself up to listen to his brother. At the mere age of eleven Edmund could seem beyond his years. Peter was already taking the role of becoming a man, but for Edmund he had to grow up fast.

Edmund continued. "I guess sometimes I cannot help but think of things that happened before. Then maybe when it started snowing and when everyone began to get nervous it got worse."

His older brother nodded. "It okay to feel like that. There's a lot of them that are worried about the winter."

"What do you think we'll do?" asked Edmund.

Peter shrugged. "I'm still speaking to Oreius, some of our cousins would feel better if people were patrolling north this year. We're certainly doing that. I think everyone wants to know that it is going to end."

Edmund nodded lost in thought. "Maybe we can make the winter better. Maybe more enjoyable?"

Peter only wished his brother would believe in himself and the clever things he could come up with. He smiled brokenly at the thought but fought the thought away. The only way to fix that was to support that idea. "Ed, that's brilliant. We will talk to Susan, but we could have festivals and such. Make winter not like her winter."

His little brother gave a small smile in reply. He could feel the pit in his gut ebb away slightly. Edmund could say that he felt a little lighter now. Maybe things were all right after all.

"We'll talk to Susan, and Lu tomorrow about it," continued Peter. Their conversation though had stopped as they both stared at the ceiling both now unable to sleep.

In the defeat of sleeplessness, Peter sighed and rose up from his spot. "It's no use just staying here. Where is your chessboard?"

That match Peter wanted to play with his brother finally. When Edmund moved from the bed and went about pulling it from a slot in the shelf, Peter could feel the relief flood through him. It did take some effort to make his brother come back with his wit as the two played, but it was much improved. Throughout the winter there would be ups and downs, but Peter and his sisters were there. The festivals would take his mind off things, so Peter allowed him to have much control of the planning especially since it was his idea. It also brought the Narnian's hope, as Edmund, either King or treacherous wanted to make winter unlike what the witch had done. Eventually, Father Christmas came, and winter came to an end. Peter could see that many more Narnians could trust them.

* * *

All finished. I appreciate everyone reading this interlude between major stories I am working on. I am about a third of the way done with the sequel to Prove Justly. Please feel free to share your thoughts about this story. New work will be coming soon!


End file.
